Cafetalia X Reader
by 1Julivia
Summary: Hello, bonjour, buenos dias, guten tag, konnichiwa, ciao... Visit cafes from around the world as your favorite Hetalia character services you in their own special fluffy way. From Venice, to Paris, to a host cafe in Tokyo, or a teahouse in China, or in a New York style cafe too! Rated T for Ivan, Romano, Prussia, and faint-worthy kissing. Rating might change so keep on your toes!
1. Italy

**_I need to give my regular OCs a break, man. (I suppose Mi would be an OC, its like she's neither a character nor a reader). Anyway, this is for the Hetalia fan girls who have followed my OC Hetalia story with Elizabeth. I understand that by the time this is posted, I'll have four ongoing stories at one time. These reader inserts will be easier for me to write, and in the summer I could update extensively. But for now, here you go!_**

* * *

Sun glaring down on someone is a pesky thing, that much you knew. But as carefree as an afternoon could be in Rome, Italy, the heat was beating down on everyone's cranium with malicious prejudice. You had tried covering your hair with the back of your (second favorite color) shirt, but it revealed your lower back, of which you were afraid the top elastic of your underwear might show from your pants. Had you have known that the afternoon would have been this belligerent on a Friday, you would have dressed in shorts you had brought from (native country) or a skirt you could purchase from one of the fashionable Southern Italian boutiques here. At the corner of a crossroad street sign with names in Italian, you noticed a lovely wide patch of open shade in front of -what you guessed- a café. Suddenly, your whole day seemed a little brighter, er... darker? Whatever the fancy wordplay, you finally had found some shade you could recover under. Speed walking across the street, the sky was replaced with a green awning of the wide store window that had the words; Cafe Hetalia. What a creative name for a café, you thought. It had the right mixture of sounding Italian and English as well.

"Big brother's a-going to be-!"

Unexpectedly, someone bumped into you from behind, causing yourself to hit the window ungracefully, spooking the customers at the window something dreadful. As you stood there rubbing your unlucky nose, you wondered how stupid and ugly you seemed to the Italian customers dining elegantly inside. You turned to the person who caused you the inconvenience to tell them to be more careful, to hear his voice apologizing.

"I'm a-so sorry, _signora_! Please forgive me!"

He was a very youthful-looking man with brown hair framing his cheeks and split bangs, with a curl that swirled impossibly elevated on the lower left side of his face. His eyes were closed, and you wondered how he could see you. He had a very stylish waiter's uniform, and his bowtie was lazily undone, and he had a bag with the words that repeated the sign of the café's window that your front had assaulted.

"Are you an employee here?,' you asked 'Try to be more careful."

He opened his eyes. Their brilliance and hue of amber, and his eyelashes caught you completely off guard. That's when his full perfect mouth smiled, and your heart skipped a beat. He was a beautiful young man, you realized.

"Mmm-hmm,' he admitted 'I'm running late, which is part of why I accidentally slammed into you. _Scusa_, _signora_, but let me offer you a seat in our café and a free item of a-choice as an apology."

You waved your hands in front of you.

"No no, you don't need to offer me anything. Besides, this café looks a bit expensive, and I wouldn't want to feel like I was cheating you out of your kindness,' you insisted.

"It's no trouble, I'm a-sure big brother and Boss _Dio_ will understand. Come on, _signora_!' He said cheerfully overruling your protest. Taking your left hand, he pulled you in, with the tinkling of the welcome bell following your entrance, and facing the coolness of the interior. The walls were made of rock and beaten traditional adobe brick, and there were arranged flowers in the sill of every window-like opening, allowing the waiters working there to over see the happiness of the clients amid the large rock walls, and chandeliers lighting the smiling faces at each table. The popular dish was pasta, of course, and the plates were placed inside larger plates as was custom in high class restaurants. Yet this little café seemed to be higher on the totem pole, it still retained the romantic charm of olden, simple days.

The young man pulled you along, dodging between waiters and waitresses in the process and letting you know how much farther the both of you had to go until you reached your seat. You were led to the outside portion of the café deeper into the slope of the slanted street, where a marble water fountain sat where cherubs and seraph were poised elegantly across the rims of where the water collected and flowed in three layers. You could have sworn one of them look uncannily like the lovely man who was holding your hand. Or was he one? It was hard to tell with the magic of being in Italy. There, under a tall cross-knitted iron fence with flowers and vines intertwined in the spaces, and a canopy of magnolia flowers offered shade for the table with a glass top and swirled marble legs and two chairs sitting across from each other. By the position of the hidden corner the table was in, and judging from the distance from the other normal family tables, and the shade for privacy, it was for lovers.

"_Eccolo qui, signorina _(Here it is)_,'_ the Italian offered.

Well, you seemed to have no choice, might as well-

"You're late, _fratello_ _stupido_!,' a loud voice cut your monologue.

"Yeah, sorry Romano,' said the man who led you here. Turning around, you saw the owner of the voice to be his twin, only with a darker tone of skin and hair, the curl was at the top right-hand side and instead of amber eyes, his was peridot green. He had an identical waiter's outfit only his was tied right and an apron was where it should, a circular tray was propped on his hip, his right foot supporting most of the weight. His retinas fell on you, and it made you twitch a bit. Was he "big brother"? He seemed like the type to lose patience easily. But he smiled down at you.

"_Ciao_, is my little brother a-bothering you?"

"No, he was offering me a seat because he bumped into me a while ago,' you explained.

The one most likely answering to the name 'Romano' started giving his brother a one handed noogie.

"_Imbecille_! You should-a be careful around girls, you should know! And on top of that, I hope Boss_ Dio_ cracks a lightning bolt on your ass for being late, you jerk!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! _Fra-fratello_, you're hurting me!"

"It'll be nothing compared to the beating I hope Boss gives you, and-" he suddenly stopped, as you put a hand on his fist on top of his brother's head.

"_Egli non lo farà di nuovo_.(He won't do it again)," You said involuntarily, surprised at the words in fluent Italian coming out of you. There was a moment where he only stared back at you, but then released his arm.

"As you wish, _signorina_,' he said, then he frowned at his younger brother. "Be grateful, this girl saved your job. I won't tell _Dio_, as long as you take care of her, Feliciano,' he said as he walked away in the direction of the kitchen.

"_Si_, okay! I'll take care of her!,' your guide, Feliciano, assured as he waved at Romano.

"Shouldn't _ I_ take care of _you_, by the way you're being treated?,' you asked out loud to yourself. You took your seat as Feliciano ran inside to get a menu for you.

He came back promptly, and handed it to you. Looking at all the Italian made your head spin, and you asked Feliciano what each item cost, and what it was.

"You could get _Norcia_ black truffles!"

You looked at the price.

"Umm, this is is really expensive, Feliciano."

"_Orecchiette_ with tomato sauce, then."

"Looks too fancy for my wallet."

"_Cannoli_?"

"It's too early for desserts."

"_Tiramisu_."

"That's still a pastry, Feliciano."

He had little clouds of steam puffing out from his head, and his mouth was in a pout. His eyes were closed once more. "Ve...,' he said under his breath.

It was the cutest temper tantrum you've ever seen an adult throw. You quickly scanned through the menu for something plain and cheap.

"Here, I'll order this,' you pointed.

Feliciano came around to lower himself near you to look at the result of your search.

"Huh-? Traditional _piedmontese agnolotti_? But that's what children eat, and it's too plain to be getting it free, their selling point is the cheap price."

Your stomach growled. Gazing at and smelling good food was starving you. This sound upset him.

"Oh no, you're a-really hungry! I've never heard a stomach growl like that before! I'll get your food, don't worry, _signorina_!"

You laughed as he ran towards the kitchen in a flustered dust cloud. He was so much like a child. You guessed men like that did exist. A small voice in your head said _He's a good looking one, to boot. _Blushing, you shook the thought out of your head. Near you, something tickled your hair. You looked to find a (favorite flower) near the crevice of the wall between the fence and the wall of the rest of the cafe. From the other side of the thickly vined fence, you hear a band play 'O Sole Mio', and the deep melodious voice of a man singing with the power of Andrea Bocelli.

_Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole,_  
_ n'aria serena doppo na tempesta!_  
_ Pe' ll'aria fresca pare già na festa..._  
_ Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole._

By the attitude the clientèle were giving, they seemed disinterested in listening to the music, and focused more on eating and conversation than on anything else. It was a wonderful song about finding sunlight in someone you love and the glorious sunshine after a thunderstorm. You put the flower behind your ear and stood and began to dance. You've been living here long enough to know how Italians danced, but you felt like it was not enough. The natives always seemed better at it. At first there were awkward and confused stares of why anyone would dance in the middle of a cafe, but soon others began to join in, and a great gathering of people started dancing and singing to 'O Sole Mio'.

_O sole mio_  
_ sta 'nfronte a te!_  
_ O sole_  
_ O sole mio_  
_ sta 'nfronte a te!_  
_ sta 'nfronte a te!_

As Feliciano came around with your plate of food, he set it quickly down to become part of the party dancing. You were swinging your arms with complete strangers yet they already felt like family, and you smiling, you completely forgot you didn't have a skirt and curtsied with your shirt from time to time, until you fell into Feliciano's arms in a partner position. As you stared blankly at him, his cheeks began to pink. He let go of you and told you that your food would get cold. Sitting down, other people saw that you were no longer dancing, and everyone began to resume their seats. It was nearing late afternoon when you finished your plate of food and Feliciano ended his shift to come sit with you.

"What is your _principale_ like, why do you call him _Dio, _God?"

"I guess you could say he's a-kinda like God, no?"

"Is he that scary?,' you thought, suddenly terrified.

"No, but he can be. He's usually really nice, you'd a-like him."

"Oh."

There was an awkward pause.

"I saw you dancing before anyone else did,' he finally said.

You finally lost your cool and let a cloud of heat awaken in your face. "Yes, you probably saw that."

"I thought it was _bellisimo, signorina." _

You told him your name was (_your first and last name_).

"Oh, mine is Feliciano Vargas."

"Nice to meet you, Feli,' you said pleasantly.

You took the flower behind your ear into your hands.

"I'm sad that I can't come here more often, today was the best day of my life. I feel like I would have to buy something to stay here for a while longer,' you told him. Smooth hands covered your flower, and you gazed up to find yourself over taken by brilliant amber eyes, he had opened them again.

"You could come by to dance for the customers again, it'll attract more to this café!,' his eyes became distant ', we've never had this much happiness and joy in the café before. It feels so nice for the waiters too!"

"Oi, Feliciano!,' a familiar voice called, it was his twin brother, with the empty tray once more. "Boss wants to find the girl responsible for all the dancing!"

"Umm, good luck _signorina_ (last name)," he quickly wished you, and started to walk rather quickly out of there.

"You coward, you're going to throw me under the bus?' You protested, going after him easily and sat him back down. Panting, you sat down once more. For a weakling, he can walk really fast when threatened.

His darker-haired counterpart stood over the table, you had gotten over introductions already. His full name was Lovino Vargas.

"Boss Dio wants to know if its okay for you to keep dancing here as a paying job. It's already making great publicity for the café, we'll be even popular for those with little income and get them invited in. The fact of the matter is that only those with deep pockets have the guts to come in here to dine, this cafe looks too fancy for the middle-class. What do you say?"

You bounced around the conversation, if it would really be okay for you to work here?, and that if it was really okay just to dance?, that's it okay for you to wear regular clothes, really? As soon as they assured you for the umpteenth that it was alright you finally agreed.

* * *

The next two months were filled with dancing in the bright sun, walking home with the brothers, and rushing Feliciano to his job so he wouldn't be late by cellphone. The both of you would meet at the front with Feli a few minutes late, but Lovino knew you would always wait for him to come before you would start working. You noticed that both brothers would flirt with you from time to time, making it impossible for you to concentrate on dancing and servicing the diners. Once you finally scolded them to please stop flirting with you and get to work, you received a raise in your check from Boss God for just that, and Feli and Lovino helped you write a thank-you note in Italian for his gracious token. It finally came down for you to leave at the early nighttime when Romano came up to you.

"Um, listen (first name), I need to a-tell you something,' he said rubbing the back of his head, and putting up his apron in his drawer under the reservation counter.

"What is it, Romano?' You asked.

"I'm sorry for me and my _fratello_ flirting with you, it's only that I noticed that he might really like you."

You laughed. "Of course he likes me, he pays attention to anyone who's female and available."

Romano shook his head. "No, _mio caro_, he didn't start flirting with you the first week he spent with you, usually he throws the first curve on sight. He only started flirting with you after I did, because I was jealous that he would really fall in love with you. That you weren't just another girl to date and break up with. That you were special."

Having it told to you straight up singed your face and ears. There was no denying that you were starting to fall in love with Feliciano little by little with these discoveries.

"He felt threatened that I might try to move in on you. Until you made it clear to us that you weren't that kind of girl that can easily be swayed by flirting."

"You're darn right,' you agreed, then excused yourself, telling him you had a twin to catch. He answered you, telling you that Feli went straight home after the café closed. You thanked him, and ran out of the establishment to run across the busy street almost getting nailed by a car. Laughing from the adrenaline rush, you entered one of the beautiful villas where the fire escapes and iron balconies of each apartment-like home were decorated with flowers and vines of every kind. The night sky was twinkling like in a painted masterpiece. Feliciano was leaning against the rim of an iron balcony, distantly staring at the stars.

_"Feli!'_ You called. His eyes opened beautifully as he caught sight of you, and he blushed, but he smiled. Your legs climbed up to the top of the balcony and you stood in front of the Italian.

"Looks like a-this time _you_ bumped into _me_, _signorina_ (last name)," Feliciano cheerfully said.

The both of you laughed. You peered over the balcony to look at the stars above and the streets below.

"This is a beautiful view,' you complimented.

"Not as a-much as you, _bella_ _mia_."

Though your heart skipped a beat, you laughed his comment off. "Sure, sure. Maybe to my parents, they say I am when I tell them the truth."

"No, you are."

"I already know I'm not, enough with the self-esteem thing, Feli,' you assured him.

He pushed you against the wall, his golden eyes boring into yours, and his arms on your shoulders, his hands caressing your cheeks.

"_Si, es cierto, dolce fiore_ (yes it's true, sweet flower), you're a-so lovely. You shouldn't talk yourself down like that, ladies should know their worth. I know yours. You make me want to be a better person, and you shine with the brightness of the sun, even in this darkness your eyes and light mesmerize me. I didn't know how to approach you, you weren't like other ragazzas at all. I was afraid that you might not like me back, and when Romano started flirting with you-"

You knew the whole story, so you stopped him by placing your mouth over his. Shocked, he teetered under the weight, but you held him close to you to support him, as he let you kiss him. Across his upper lip, pressing yours to the sides, and you kissed his nose, you tilted to the side and gave him butterfly kisses with your eyelashes to his cheeks. Then you just held each other as he sang softly in your ear.

_When night comes and the sun has gone down,_  
_I start feeling blue;_  
_I'd stay below your window_  
_When night comes and the sun has gone down._

_But another sun,_  
_that's brighter still_  
_It's my own sun_  
_that's in your face_  
_The sun, my own sun_  
_It's in your face_  
_It's in your face_

_"Ti amo, Feliciano," _you whispered.

_"Ti amo troppo, dulce_ _fiore_,' his voice happily answered.

* * *

OMAKE!

Romano looked up at his younger brother and -most likely- his future sister-in-law. His head turned to the side to peer at his Boss, an imposing man in a suit and tie.

"I guess I owe you thirty euros, Dio. A girl stole his heart before he could steal hers. Must be a ground-breaking record. Are you going to make her a country?"

The man shrugged.

"Why the unsure answer?"

He kept silent.

"Oh, right. They'll have to become one or something. Hey bro!"

"Romano? Were you there the whole time?"

"Never mind me, you gotta become one if you wanna keep her!"

**_"What?!"_** The both of you yelled.

Becoming a country is going to a lot of trouble. But for Feli, it was worth it.

* * *

_**It does not end here! I'm taking requests!**_


	2. Russia

_**I'm so glad Wolf of Crescent Moon requested a character to go second! (Although, I kinda just took her indirect review as a request! Silly me! ;) I'm not posting these up in any order or pattern, just request what you want. TheWeaverofWorlds has requested Switzerland next, and RedWhiteNBlue requested Prussia, Canada, and America. I'm soooo happy! Keep those requests coming people! I'll get them all done ASAP! Anyway, let's become one with Mother Russia, shall we? **_

* * *

_Snow, ice, buried field_

_Who knows how many tears may yield_

_Winter, sadness, lost in the cold_

_Slowly, slowly, we all grow old _

_What is this, this golden ray?_

_Banishing the darkness and evil away?_

_A glint of green, it could not be seen. _

_Because it was covered, thrown into the fray,_

_The sunflower, tall and bright is she_

_Forever happy, a beauty we agree. _

_- The Sunflower by ThereIsOnly, 1Julivia_

* * *

The weather was at the very cusp of winter, and the number of layers of clothes on people were now growing twofold. Yet at the very dreary times of the temperature dropping, the sky still longed to remain blue.

The snowflakes had yet to come, but the feeling in the air was of certainty that they would. Moscow during the very late hours of the day was almost magical with its old yet beautifully colored buildings with towering and golden specked parapets, and the many candles that lit the corners and open crevices to offer warmth to the birds that were trapped in the absence of heat.

Your leather shoes squeaked against one another in boredom. You had been standing near a building for the last hour wondering what to do with your time. It seemed really lonely being in such a grand city all by yourself. St. Petersburg would have been a wiser destination to explore because of its simplicity and off-the-grid characteristics. Polka music started to play disturbingly close to you, and loud enough to silence a leaf blower into submission. Covering your ears to get away from the Russian dancers dressed in traditional wear about to take over the corner of the building where you formerly had peace, you ran further into the street.

Escaping from loud music was never one of your habits, as you usually could enjoy the liveliness and would sometimes humor the performers by trying to sing along, but … for some reason, today was not the most humorous day for you.

It was difficult to run in the darkness of the chilly avenue, the music was slowly getting weaker until you stopped in front of an old fashioned antique shop to catch your breath. As your breath was made visible in white puffs to disappear into the air, you decided to step forward to look through the charming antique shop window at the old fashioned bisque dolls and glass flowers in bowls on display. There was an old, friendly-looking man carving the shape of a crescent moon with a face into the left side of a round slab of wood propped against the far wall that looked twice your height.

Interested, you began to walk to the shop door where there was a small round display table where an open music box sat idly, and a flock of wind chimes gathered together above it, hanging from small brass hooks nearest the top edge of the door. Placing your near immobile hands to pick it up, you turned the key several times and held it in your hands. A hesitant and mournful tune began to play, and you swayed from side to side with the slow rhythm. Then the wind chimes began to dance, though there was no wind at all. You gazed at them in confusion, then looked down the dark street to the turn that the street took. The music box stopped, and then hundreds of whispers surrounded you, searching around your perimeter for the disembodied voices, you pulled your coat tighter against yourself.

"Who's there?,' you called out fearfully, but the wind chimes only sounded louder, and you heard a distant rumble from the distance of the same dark street to your left, then the screeching and howls of a powerful gust of wind threw itself from the turn of the street, and you heard and saw the invisible force headed straight for you, its power picking up street debris and leaves. You began to leg it, running towards the opposite direction, to the right of the shop.

_How were you going to outrun wind?_

The bodiless small tornado caught you and pushed you forward further, carrying you to the end of the street where it swung a left, its stinging gust penetrating your clothes to the freezing air outside. You closed your eyes and held yourself, feeling your body being turned and tumbled until you couldn't fight the force of it anymore. Sensing the air turning right, then straight ahead to drop you suddenly upon a cold concrete porch, hitting the door with your head, and leaving you tired and shivering. The door opened inward suddenly, and your weary body spilled unto the floor in front of someone. The warm at from the inside made shivers go down your spine, and made you tremble horribly.

"Oh my, you're freezing!,' a sweet male voice said from somewhere high above you, but you only held onto the warm carpeted floor.

"Now you mustn't hug the floor, we have more comfortable things for you to rest on,' he said, with a Russian accent proclaiming itself. Warm, big arms took you up by the shoulders, picking you up from the ground bridal style. You felt being lifted high up and into a bright light, that soon went away, but was soon replaced by another, then the pattern continued until you were in a dim part of where ever you were, and laid down in a long couch that felt like a pull out bed. Warm blankets were draped over you and the person whom carried you walked away. The small sounds of cutlery and pleasant conversation began, and there were two voices that stood out in a private conversation between an older, worried female voice, and the voice of your savior.

"Who is that girl?' said the female voice.

"I found her lying exhausted on the porch just now. I am guessing she is the one that made that thumping noise,' he answered.

"Natalya is not going to be very happy when she sees her, Ivan,' the older woman said.

" . . . "

"That's _her_ chaise lounge she's sleeping on, and your blankets that _she_ hand made for you."

"E-even Natalya won't be so cruel to a poor girl I found on the streets, da?" He asks, hesitant of hearing the response.

"I don't know how to answer that either...,' the older woman said nervously.

Whoever this Natalya person was seemed really terrible, maybe she was their oldest sibling or parent. You turned over sleepily in the couch to a scary yet beauful face on the other side.

You screamed, calling attention to the Ivan boy and his older sister to run in your direction.

"Boss Бог told me you would come,' the beautiful platinum blonde haired yet terrifying girl said to you, her head was the only thing visible, as if she was stooped down to match your eyes. Her aura was dead and menacing, and you curled into a ball under the covers.

"Boss boch?,' you squeaked, pronouncing it like Loch Ness. Didn't it mean 'God' in Russian?

Against what you would have liked, she veered closer, her expressionless dark blue-eyed gaze boring into your eyeballs.

"Yes, he said you would make me and my brother happy together and I asked Arthur to cast a spell to find you and bring you here, now here you are."

"God told you I would get you and your brother together? Is that even religiously legal-"

**_"Don't question it." _**

"Okay! I'm sorry...,' you surrendered.

"He said you'll have to spend time with him, and I can check up on you for reports on what he thinks of me through you. You are the only path to our happinesssss...,' she hissed, smiling as she said so.

"Alright, I'm not sure what this is all about but if you want me to be a matchmaker, that's alright with me,' you decided, relaxing enough to form sentences to her. You already felt grateful for her not hurting you, yet you felt greater gratitude to the man who took you in. You wondered who he was.

"Good, my name is Natalya Arlovskaya, I look forward to working with you."

"I'm (first name, last name)," you gave out.

"It was nice to meet you,' she said politely, dropping her dark shadows for a second or two.

"Excuse me?,' you heard the older sister's voice ask from behind. You picked up your body to look at a teal-eyed, shy-looking woman with blonde short hair pulled back with a hairband and clips as well dressed as a waitress and who had the biggest pair of breasts to eclipse both the moon and the sun.

"Are you alright?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm fine,' you assured her and then you leaned your head in curiosity at the man beside her. He was so tall, about six foot four or three, and with bright purple eyes, his hair fell to the side in a beige blonde color. Soft cheeks, fluttering eyelashes, he sported a proper waiter's uniform with a black out vest, long-sleeved shirt with silver cufflinks and dress pants and a white apron tied securely around his waist. A snow white ascot was tied around his neck, and flowed out elegantly in place of a tie. For such a tall man, his fair face seemed so wondrous and child-like. It took your breath away.

"What were you doing on the porch chilled to the bone?' his smooth voice asked you.

"I had Mr. Kirkland send her here with his magic,' Natalya answered for you 'Her name is (first name, last name)."

He closed his eyes and gave a rosy smile, warming you down to your toes. "Oh, that's nice. You have a nice name."

The entire obscure particle mass that had left Natalya was renewed in strength, and she stood to be beside her sibling, to emphasize her ferocious intent.

"Boss God revealed to me that she will help us be happy together as one, and then you will marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me…"

Terrible fright showed on his brow, and dark blue collected on his forehead in desolation.

"Wh-why would Boss бог ever give someone such a suggestion?' he stuttered in fear.

"It was not a suggestion, he answered my prayers!' she said simply.

_She prays for ways to forcibly marry her brother?_ You thought quizzically.

"That's all in due time, Natalya,' you said tepidly to draw the conversation away from what was clearly a taboo subject for Ivan's nerves. Never had you seen a woman strike such panic into the heart of a grown man. "Am I in a café, by the way?"

The older sister with the waitress uniform beamed lovingly.

"Yes, мисс (miss) (last name), this is Café Hetalia, and I am Yekaterina Braginskaya, and this is Ivan Braginski, my younger brother, and you have already met our youngest sister. We hope to service you at our café."

Ivan stepped close to you from the chaise lounge, offering his hand.

"Would you like for me to get you a table?' he asked sweetly, his purple irises hypnotizing you. By one of the nearby mirrors in the beautifully upholstered room, you saw pink arise in your face by his offer. You swallowed and tried to ignore it.

"Yes, спасибо,' you thanked him, taking his warm gentle hand. Natalya followed after the three of you to the main room of the café, where there were tables where customers sat to enjoy their meals and each other's company. Everything seemed to have an older and immortal feel to it, and made you feel right at home, like visiting a grandparent's house. Sitting down at a table near a mirror with carpet cushioned seats and dark wood tables with a long white doily table covering, you took a menu to look at what you could eat for this evening. Yekaterina walked by from time to time to check on you after you ordered cabbage soup to help the goose bumps on your skin to settle down. Natalya took the position across from you to keep you company, and you found out what a nice personality she had if the topic wasn't the oh-so obvious obsession she has of her brother. When you asked her what she would want in a relationship with Ivan, she answered very normal things, like taking walks together or eating out for a nice dinner as well as watching the sunset. But this impression was crushed when she started listing the numbers of many inappropriate pictures she had of him; sleeping, eating, bathing, changing, talking to other people, or completely nude.

Once she volunteered you to have a peek at some of them to prove to you that it was true, you changed the subject quickly to what were her favorite things. To this she kept quiet. You asked her what the matter was.

"No one has ever shown interest in asking what I like, or my opinion,' she said slowly "They're either too scared or never bring it up."

You smiled sadly and then took both her hands in yours, and she looked at you in surprise.

"Well, now that I've asked it, it can't be 'no one' anymore, right?" you asked cheerfully. Her dark blue eyes stared at you in realization. "I... suppose not,' she replied quietly.

The both of you continued talking about her favorite things, and you found that her favorite color was the same as yours, and other things you had in common as well. Something came to your attention that instant. You had absolutely no idea where you were, or where the wind had picked you up from, or where to begin to go home again. "Um, Natalya?"

Her head tipped upwards towards you in attention. "Yes, (first name)?"

"When you asked that guy to bring me here with magic... could you ask him to send me back? Because I have no idea of where to stay tonight, or where my house is since getting here."

"You could always stay here at the bedroom in the cafe."

You lit up. "Would you really let me stay here?"

She took a stand and pushed in her seat. "I'm sure Boss wouldn't mind one bit, and I want you to stay here close to me and big brother too,' a glint glittered in her eyes 'and you will guide us into being happy together...**_forever!"_ **

"Um... okay...,' you said nervously at her 'enthusiasm'. Natalya left to tell Ivan of your situation, leaving you alone to finish your cabbage soup. Taking your last spoonful, you pushed your bowl away and wiped your face with the given napkin. You felt a dark presence behind you, and you involuntarily shivered. "Hello, (first name)."

You gasped, only to see Ivan behind you, his hand on the top of your chair. "Oh, it's you Ivan. You scared me."

"I heard of your situation just now while putting up the plates."

"Oh, you overheard us?"

"Da,' he assured you ,'you're more than welcome of staying here if you have nowhere else to go."

"Are you sure it isn't any trouble?,' you questioned.

"Not at all,' he smiled, only his grin seemed to be hiding something. 'In fact, I _insist_ you stay here, in my personally attended extra bedroom."

Your heart soared at his kindness. _"Thank you so much, Ivan!"_ You said happily.

"It was nothing, (first name)." said Ivan. Natalya came back with Yekaterina in tow, who helped set you up in the extra bedroom in the house extension of the café building. It was an old-fashioned room with a four poster bed with dark brown wood and intricately crafted headboard and footboard. A large window was covered with thick curtains to keep out the cold. An old-fashioned vanity dresser was stationed across the room with a soft hair brush laying there. Yekaterina left you to your new accommodation, and Natalya walked in with her deep violet dress.

"Try to get close to him,' she directed you 'don't be afraid to get his underwear as samples to what he thinks of me."

"Um, Natalya, I'm sure that's _stalking_ not getting close to him,' you said, then began to hug her. "I'll do my best for you, though." She shyly returned your embrace, leaning her head on your shoulder. She was just as warm as her brother. She then followed Yekaterina's example and left to close up the café and go to her own house.

You took off your coat, and laid it over the foot-board. Something fell from one of the pockets, and you picked it up. It was the top of a sunflower, severed midway. You wondered if you had the music box in your coat as well during the wind spiriting you away to this cafe. There it was, in your left coat pocket, but a bit beaten up and dented. Putting the sunflower in your hair, you winded the trinket up, and the music began out of tune, as if tired, but it soon became stronger. It's sad song seemed fitting for a violinist to play along to. Your hands held the box against your heart. You really did enjoy the song.

"(first name)?"

You squeaked in fear as your skin jumped at the sudden voice. It was only Ivan, waiting at the door, with a bewitched look on his face. You sighed, then laughed. "You have a very bad habit, you know,' you told him playfully.

"I'm sorry,' he dutifully apologized, fully opening the door and walking on the carpeted floor to you. He noticed the sunflower in your hair, and a light blush awoke like flowers blooming on his cheeks. "You look very lovely with that flower behind your ear, where did you find it?"

"O-oh?,' you stuttered, reddening at the compliment, 'I remember picking some up before they came out of season at a field when I traveled here. I'm sure you can't find them anywhere anymore."

"Is that so?,' he smiled with his eyes closed, a smile that hid something, and he leaned closer, your heart speeding up by the second. but he only took a bit of your hair from where the sunflower was tucked away, and put it to his lips, his eyes halfway closed, he breathed in, and then his eyes fluttered open to see into yours. You looked at him with widened eyes and the heat of your cheeks ever-growing. He then smiled playfully, yet sweetly.

* * *

The following two weeks was a never ending cycle of you and Natalya's attempts to see what Ivan thought of her and you catching mysterious glimpses of this Boss бог but never seeing his face, only the figure of an imposing man in a suit and tie in the office during business hours. With Yekaterina's help, you found your home again, but frequented to the cafe again mostly everyday.

As Natalya insisted on you to become close to her brother and build trust enough to get to talk to him about her, this only made the time spent together with the soft-spoken man more adventurous and precious to you. You wondered if he liked you the same way as well. The thought of it alone made your heart race and cheeks brighten. As your friendship with Natalya became stronger, the more attachment you had to Ivan and Yekaterina, as well. Heck, both of the sisters started to appear to be your own siblings as natural as can be. There came a day when you summoned up the courage to confront Natalya of your feelings to the tall purple-eyed man.

"Natalya, I love Ivan." You closed your eyes and tensed yourself, ready for the fear to hit you and the darkness to swarm. After two or three awkward minutes of nothing happening, you opened your eyes. She had her usual stoic expression. You could feel a question mark come out the side of your head.

"Aren't you angry?"

"No."

". . ."

". . ."

You asked her why.

"Because I love you both, and you should be together. I know what love is, I'm not stupid. You clearly have strong feelings for him, and I see that he does for you as well. You should tell him how you feel."

You looked at her blankly. You don't know what possessed you to say the next sentence. "Are you serious?"

"As death,' she began, "I love you both very much, and I would rather see you happy than not expressing how the two of you feel." She smiled, a really sincere smile that seemed years overdue. You hugged her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, Natalya. You don't know how grateful I am right now. You have a big heart, thank you." She grabbed your hand, and whispered something about Dora the Explorer and the names of the Jackson family. The door of the cafe burst open and the wind picked you up off your feet, and she remained comically poker faced as she folded her hand several times in a small wave as she grew smaller and smaller from the distance. **_"Nataaaaaaaaalyaaaaaaaaaaaa!,'_** you screamed as you flew backwards from the cafe opening and rolled and tumbled in the air and the wind pulled and jerked you in the direction of your destination, over buildings and the heads of people, not wearing so much as a coat, just your long sleeved shirt and pants in the frigid air as snowflakes whirled and flew around you.

Which you didn't know where in heaven's name it could be.

Suddenly, you fell into the arms of a tall and warm person, who exclaimed in surprise, but had no trouble holding you up in his arms bridal style.

It was Ivan.

You blushed wordlessly.

"You have a very bad habit,' he laughed. You laughed with him, despite the heat in your ears and face. He brought you inside of the porch where you had previously tumbled into his arms. The snow had melted and reached your skin, and you were shivering uncontrollably. Ivan had no choice but request you change in his bedroom into one of the dresses he kept aside for Natalya while he made soup in the kitchen.

You coughed from the cold as you leaned near the fireplace he kept in his room, the flames doing their best to warm you. You began to take off your long sleeved shirt and had it up over your head when two large bare arms enveloped your waist in a hug from behind.

"It's easier to become one with me like this, da~?" Ivan asked cheerfully, as if it was the most normal thing to say at the moment.

Your face burned like hot lava under your shirt. Ivan noticed the rising temperature.

"Huh? (First name), might you be getting a fever? I'll have to give you a thorough check up then, and put you to bed,' he said, putting his hand on your forehead. Before your head exploded, you threw your shirt down, and pulled away from him to find him -thankfully- in a shirt and pants.

"I-Ivan?! What's the matter with you?!" You demanded. He looked at you, face childishly blank, then he smiled that signature eyes-closed, head tipped to the side smile. "What do you mean? Don't you like me?"

"Well, y-yes I do,' you told him, bringing your arms to rub your sides. You wished he would hold you once more. His arms had been so warm...

"I like you too, so what's so wrong for two people who like each other to cuddle near the fire place on a winter evening?"

"When you say it like that..." you said absent mindedly. A warm, fuzzy yet heavy coat was placed on your shoulders, and the other end of a scarf you never noticed that was also wrapped around his own neck was encircled around your head.

Ivan's face grew close and you felt his warm forehead touch yours, his galaxy-filled purple eyes melting unto yours.

"Just like a matrioshka doll, you made my heart pop out from inside my chest when I first saw you. The sunflower you wore in your hair could not compare to the beauty of your smile. The sound of your voice is like the music of wind chimes. Your words are like the lyrics of a lullaby I thought my soul had long forgotten. _Я люблю__ теб__я_."

"Ya lyublyu tyebya...?' You repeated absentmindedly.

He chuckled softly.

"Don't you know what it means, my sunflower?"

Ivan learned in closer, his whisper almost inaudible.

"It means 'I love you'."

You blushed one final time as he brushed his lips against yours, making you squirm. This stopped him.

"Kissing makes you uncomfortable?,' his smile turned playfully forceful, and his strong hands held you against him with such a feat of strength, that the both of you took a tumble to the floor. Now you were on top of Ivan. "We'll have to work on that. It make take a while to get you back home now~," he sang.

* * *

OMAKE

Finally alone and changed into your dress, though Ivan had tried to convince you that couples could undress in front of each other, but you politely refused. You saw pictures of the three Russian siblings in a drawer of the vanity set. They all wore joyful grins at who ever was taking the picture, which you noticed was in black in white. Heart full of hope, you would try your best to bring that happiness back permanently. You leaned the picture against the wall and ran out the door to join Ivan as he was headed out into the night to visit his sisters about the good news.

"Hey Ivan, what if I told her that she will gain a sister?"

* * *

DOUBLE OMAKE

"I will marry the both of you."

_**"WHAT?!"**_

"I'll keep you both, and we will be happy together in holy matrimony." Natalya insisted.

* * *

_**XD. Oh, Belarus, you and your marriage. Sorry for making this long, I wanted to give Russia the best story I could! I particularly loved writing this piece because of the magic and fluffiness. And, duh, writing Belarus' scary character was fun~**_


	3. Switzerland

**_I need to stop procrastinating with Hetalia games and get these requests done already. _**

**_I really rushed through this one, though, I'll edit it more and tweak it later. I like spending my time on these. _**

**_Happy Holidays everyone!_**

**_*(Update a day after Christmas) Stupid fanfiction blocked me from editing my story, you guys. I wanted to have this up for you as a present. No such luck. Oh, well, I'll post Romano's as a freebie after this one*_**

* * *

Midnight auroras. They wavered and danced in the far distance like wedding banners for the marriage of the stars or the proclamation between the heavens and earth, and the plain white hills were the only things under them. It was a beautiful sight to behold, you thought. All around you, the towering mountain tops surrounded you like formidable opponents, daring you to challenge them.

Well, there was nothing else to consider. You fit your (favorite color) sports gloves and fit your goggles against your face. You moved your feet back and fourth, testing your skis. Coming to the Alps was so cool; though the ski lodge resort where you took up residence was far behind you. You had wanted to go far off the trail to somewhere you could ski in peace.

The drop looked very satisfying, and you were already getting an adrenaline rush from the thought of catching air from this height. It looked about 15 feet straight down or so.

You shook the snow out of the rods, paving them on either side of you.

_This was it. And-_

_"Hey you there!" _A voice yelled behind you.

_Oh no, it's probably the employee everyone was talking about._

You had been hearing stories and rumors circulate about a strict teen who worked in the lodge's café and went out on random runs to see if all the skiers were all following the rules of safety by keeping to the trails and not wandering off too far, spoiling everyone's fun. You hadn't had the misfortune of meeting said individual but you had guessed he was going to get to you sooner or later, considering you stayed here for two weeks already and hadn't caused any trouble until today. You slowly turned around to face him. He was equipped with a sports winter coat, boots and ski mask and hat, so it was difficult deciphering what he looked like. There was an armband on his left arm with the Swiss flag. All you could gather was that he was tall. And most definitely a killjoy.

The guy then proceeded to get a clipboard from his pack for some strange reason.

"You're (first name, last name) from room (##) is that right?" He interrogated, never once glancing up at you.

"Yes...?" You said, not liking where this was most likely going.

He flipped over a page. "Your record is spotless, you haven't caused any trouble in the two weeks you've stayed with us." His double sided sports glasses rose up at you, but all you could see was your double reflection in them.

"Now you do this,' he began, putting away the clipboard, and zipping up the pack. "You're now prohibited from using the ski lifts and other sports-related equipment for a week. I'm going to have to suspend your ski card and it will not be able to operate on anything for the time allotted."

* * *

**Day One of Card Account Suspension**

"Can you believe that Lilli? The guy took away my skis and suspended my card account! I've been good for my whole stay here and I'm the one who gets suspended? How come no else who got chewed out got their cards made null and void?"

You were talking to the waitress Lilli Zwingli who worked with her older brother at the café in the lodge where you lived. The both of you had been good friends since you met her, she was close to your age and she was very friendly. You were draped on the chair's backing at the modern table where the both of you sat, a beautiful bright morning view of the snow covered mountains just beyond the glass.

Her beautiful turquoise eyes blinked at you. She dipped her head to the side in a chuckle, her short blonde hair with a ribbon in it reached her left shoulder as she did this. "Maybe he's worried you'll become like all the other rule breakers, and maybe he likes you because you're a fair, good person."

You straightened in your seat to look at your half-eaten hot breakfast and gazed at her. "You're such a nice person Lilli. But I doubt that's the case and if it is, he has a very funny way of showing it. Regardless, I don't ever want to meet him again."

Suddenly a stream of forks and spoons spilled into your lap, making you gasp in surprise. You looked up to look into sharp green eyes and shiny shoulder-length hair, of a tall and good looking person without a name, he was a bit colored in the face from embarrasment. His jaw line was smooth, so he was a bit older than you, around seventeen or so. He wore a simple white uniform collard shirt with three buttons at the neck, and long black formal pants and standard black waiter's apron with pockets at the bottom. A half empty gray bin of forks and spoons was in his hands.

"I'm so sorry,' he apologized, his deep voice with a German-like twinge. You felt your cheeks warm up, as the cute stranger bent over to pick up the fallen cutlery. Standing up with a start after gathering the ones in your lap, you bent over with him to help with the rest. "Oh, it's quite alright. Accidents happen,' you assured him. Your hands touched his as you gave him your share, and he glanced at you, but went back to picking up.

The both of you stood. He caught sight of your conversation partner.

"You know Lilli?,' he presumed.

"Yes, um I've been friends with her since I got here,' you answered awkwardly.

"I'm Vash Zwingli," he introduced.

"Oh, so you're him? I've been asking to meet her brother. It's a pleasure to meet you,' you said holding out your hand, and he hesitated. Your cheeks grew hot again. Did you do something wrong?

"I-is this not how you greet someone here?,' you asked nervously.

Vash broke out of his spell. "Uh, yes! It's the greeting here." He quickly took your hand and shook it twice.

"She was telling me how one of the waiters got her card suspended for a week for going off the trails, big brudder,' Lilli filled in.

"For a week?,' he asked. "Was this her tenth offense?"

"No, it was my first, and I've been here for two weeks straight,' you told him. "It's hardly fair."

"Hold on, what is your name?,' he demanded, stepping forward.

You were taken aback at his sudden change in mood. "I'm (first name, last name)," you answered.

"You're that person who tried to ski down that fifteen foot drop last night during the aurora!"

"Wait, you're that jerk who suspended my card!" You turned to Lilli. "Your brother-that guy are the same person?!"

"Is something wrong, (first name)?" She asked you sweetly in her tiny voice. You held your eyes on Vash, blushing, but not in the same way anymore. He returned your glare after hearing you call him a jerk, and you were sure he saw you the same way you did him. He quickly picked up the rest of the silverware, and the both of you looked away from each other.

"It was your fault for wandering away from the trails after a good record, rule breaker,' he added.

That struck you.

You asked Lilli for a glass of water, after you got it, you told her her break was almost over and she returned to the kitchen.

"Thank you for your service, Mr. Zwingli,' you said harshly, this caught his attention, and he turned just in time to see you put forty euros in the glass of water, putting your plate on top of it and flipping it over quickly to set down on the table. You got your coat from the table and stood up to leave. "Have a nice dance mopping up the mess, you jerk."

And with that, you left, but slowed down before you left the café section to hear a splash of water falling from a table unto the floor.

* * *

**Day Two of Card Account Suspension**

Stepping into the café to see Lilli about a broken vending machine outside, you saw Vash, her "dearest big brudder" serving at a table with a couple. To make it worse, the couple both had skis leaned against the side of the table, snow melting against them.

You couldn't do anything about your card suspension, afraid to take it up with the manager of the lodge, who was rumored to be quite formidable with the nickname of Boss _Gott _(God). But, you were sure as _hölle_ you could make Mr. Zwingli's life as miserable as possible as a customer here. Yesterday was just the humble beginning. You sat down at the same table as yesterday, being sure to be in his range of sight. It worked, he saw you sit down. An irritated look crossed his face, but he closed his eyes, as if composing himself. And went to post the order in the kitchen.

You sat silently to yourself, staring out the large window, your breath making the glass near you foggy. All the other residents were riding the ski lifts, some couples, some friends. They all rode the broken in side of the ski trails to the bottom, some together, some alone. Taking out the red card with the name of the ski lodge. _Hetalia Ski Resort:_ From customer service, to comfort service. Your hand gripped the small red rectangle.

That's it. You could imagine the light bulb going off over your head.

"What do you want?,' you heard Vash's voice say.

Without looking at him, you ask 'Is that any way to talk to a paying customer?"

You heard him sigh in frustration.

"May I help you?,' he asked tersely.

"You call that better?"

"It's better than how I talk to criminals."

"I dislike you,' you said bluntly.

"I dislike you as well,' he agreed.

"I guess we're on even grounds, so why don't you get me a cup of your best hot chocolate in the way you personally like to prepare it,' you ordered.

"Right away,' he mumbled, taking your request into written form and went to the kitchen to get it done.

In fifteen minute's time, the couple had their lunch, and yet you were still without your hot cocoa. Honestly, how long did it take someone just to prepare a cup of hot chocolate? You stood up to go and complain to him about bad service, when a round silver tray appeared in front of you with a steaming hot mug of Swiss chocolate, the milk, cinnamon and foam swirling in lollipop design, and a strawberry hung on the rim with a smiley face in the seeds.

"Your chocolate miss, prepared the way I like it,' his voice said over you. You looked up at him in surprise, but took the mug begrudgingly.

"Thank you, but is this smiley face some sort of joke?,' you asked.

"It's not."

"I knew it! You want to make fun of me- wait, what?" you stopped to look at him. His eyes were looking away, and there was deep red at the top of his cheek bones.

"Lilli prepares it like this and puts smiles in the foam too, and now I always like it served that way. I won't drink it otherwise,' he said.

Whoa. He meant what he had said. You fidgeted as you resumed your seat, while he continued to stand there awkwardly.

"O-Oh, I forgot you're Lilli's brother. She's told me a lot of little things about you." You voiced, setting down the mug in front of you.

The blush in his face became crimson.

"Wha-what kind of _'little'_ things?!"

"Like how you like white edelweiss when the both of you make flower crowns together, or how you wash the pink pajamas she made you all the time so you could wear them every night, or how you prefer to wake up to flowers on your windowsill and become childishly cranky when you don't see them there and-"

"Enough! I get it!,' he interrupted, the couple looking at him strangely. His cheeks were an unhealthy shade of burgundy, and he was doing his best in covering it up with his tray, his eyes finally came to you. The tray was laid on the table.

"So you basically know every embarrassing thing about me,' he said to himself.

It took you a moment, but you made an evil grin. _That's right, and I have more leverage than him in this undesirable situation here_, you thought to yourself. "As the customer, I am not one hundred percent satisfied with this chocolate."

A red vein popped at the top of his head. "I gave you what you ordered, what else could you want?"

You pushed the mug to him on the table.

"It's too hot. Blow on it, waiter,' you said simply.

The vein pulsed dangerously. "If only I had my gun right now...,' he muttered.

"And do what? Kill the client? That'll send you on a straight yet short path to Customer Service Hell."

"I am _**not**_ going to cool your drink by blowing on it for you." Vash promised.

"It's either that or waste money making the order again for me until I'm satisfied,' you said.

"Let me blow that horrible steam away~,' he suddenly took it cheerfully in his hands.

"Cheap jerk..." you quietly said. Just three seconds ago, he was against blowing on the beverage and now he's Mr. Excellent Service.

Now calm, he put the mug's rim close to his lips and blew softly, his eyes closed. You felt beside yourself watching him, his eyelashes were long for a guy, and you were conscious of his lips being pursed the whole time. It was when you looked at your reflection in the glass when you saw a soft pink playing in your face. After a few more minutes, a tap was felt on your shoulder. You were met with your mug.

"Here, I made sure it was still warm enough to enjoy." he offered you.

"Th-thank you,' you said. Jeez, whatever had happened to the self-confidence you had a moment ago? It was like every little thing he did zapped you into this timid little thing that had never heard of trans-gender contact. You put it to your lips to drink, when a hand grabbed your wrist out of nowhere, stopping you from drinking the nice cup of sweet goodness.

"What the-"

"Hold on, there's still some steam left,' the circumference of the cup was the only thing separating his face from yours. He was so close, you could count his eyelashes, and smell his hair. It had the scent of honey mint. The expression on his face was so serious... the shines in his eyes were so alluring. The pulse of your heart quickened as his pink lips pursed once more, and he blew the cinnamon smell into your nose, making your face hot. There was a moment of silence as he stayed put, and his eyes flickered to see into yours. "There. Does that satisfy you?"

Your eyes stayed wide, even as he led his hand away. "Yes...,' you breathed. Your heart was fighting to regain normal momentum.

All-business once more, he pulled away and straightened his apron. "Well, looks like my job here is done. Enjoy your hot chocolate, my shift is about over,' he wished as he walked briskly away and pushed open the door into the kitchen.

Alone, you handled the mug in both hands unto your chin. The heat on your face hadn't gone away quite yet.

* * *

**Day Three of Card Account Suspension**

"That jerk...,' you said to yourself. "Making me flustered and walking away like it was nothing."

You had decided to spend the third day in the confines of your room in the lodge of the resort. You were curled up on your bed under the red mattress coverings and holding one of the pillows against yourself. You wore a turtle neck long sleeved shirt and jeans, your boots were against the bottom of your bed.

Two weeks. You've metaphorically had known what Vash was like from Lilli for two weeks. You had decided that you had always wanted to have an older brother just like him in those weeks judging by details that his younger sister had given you during that time. Now you've physically met him for three days, and the two of you hated each other's guts. Maybe of you didn't go and wander off the trail on that day, your relationship with him could've been a bit better.

The were a series of light knocks on your door. There was only one person you knew who had peission to come to your room, no questions asked.

"You can come in, Lilli,' your voice permitted.

The door opened and her tiny framed face was seen through the opening. "(first name)?,' her timid voice called out. Today she was wearing her red and pink striped dress with a bow around the neck. You faintly remember that her "dearest big brudder" had bought it for her when they had nothing to pay for it without him going hungry. She stepped into the room with shy strides.

"Today is my day off so i was wondering if you would like to go pick flowers and go birdwatching in the country with me. It's springtime so it will be warm further inland from here." Lilli proposed.

You satp rather quickly in your seat. "Really?! You're inviting me?"

She nodded with a cute blank face. You rushed over to hug her.

"I'm so honored! Thank you, Lilli!"

"Well I thought since you were suspended at the lodge, why shouldn't you have fun in the country with me?"

You were already putting on your boots for the journey. "Oh, I can't wait to get there!"

* * *

"I'm going to wait until he leaves,' you said stoutly. You and Lilli had taken a snow machine down the mountain where it dropped the both of you, and you had ridden a taxi they to Lilli's country home. From there, you had put away your stuff and walked to her favorite flower-picking spot. Only to find her "dearest big brudder" already there picking flowers and putting them in a basket.

"Why?,' Lilli questioned.

"Why else? Because that jerk is here, that's why!,' you explained. "Why did you invite him? I thought it was only you and me to go flower picking."

"I didn't say it was only you and me. I only asked if you wanted to come with me,' she answered.

"That is not what you said!"

Vash stood up and spun to your direction.

"If you don't like it, then leave! She's not forcing you to join us,' he justified.

"I'm not leaving, I want to be here. You have a flower in your hair, Mr. Leave Me Alone,' you pointed out.

He blushed and whipped his hair around with his free hand, trying to get the bud out. You couldn't help laughing at his uncool appearance. The flower remained, and he looked at you like an upset child. You came close to him. It was a peony stuck in his hair. You leafed through the strands of his golden hair and tucked the flower behind your own ear, snug in your own (hair colour) hair.

"There, I just saved your manliness. Or what's left of it,' you joked. You heard Lilli call your name from a hill.

"Coming!" You started to run when a light circlet was placed on your head, you touched it to find that it was a flower crown of edelweiss. Vash was now in front of you.

"Those suit you better,' he opinionated, then he ran to Lilli, leaving you in a blushing wonder. He was a hot and cold jerk he was. Mad at you one minute then giving you things as if he cared. A flashback of his face and mouth near you woke you up from your thoughts. You shook your head, hoping that was enough to calm down your memory. Soon, you asked Lilli to take you back to the ski resort.

* * *

**Days Four and Five of Card Account Suspension**

It seemed that occupying your will and actions to annoy Vash Zwingli as a waiter to get back at him was getting more and more difficult for you to accomplish, judging by how bad you might have it for him. But you didn't know in what way. Did you love him, or did you hate him? It was hard to pin down what you felt for him, until you finally realized how you didn't like it when he attended female customers who smiled at him and tipped him extra just because.

When he came around with your usual cup of hot cocoa, you accidentally spilled it on your shirt from concentrating too much on the girls that he attended to.

"(First name)! Are you alright?,' he asked, with genuine worry. The girls at the other table laughed at your clumsiness. He took your hand suddenly and led you into the employee's dressing rooms, where he introduced you to the female uniforms. There they were surrounding the both of you on either side in aisles, all pressed and hung up.

Your face boiled with embarrassment from the accident you caused.

"I'm sorry, Vash,' you said quietly, the wet mess on your chest started to cool and chill you. There was no wind from the outside in this bright room, the linoleum floors shining white.

"Yes, Yes, that's fine. Just hurry up and change I... I can see your undergarment,' he stuttered, covering his face in a 3/4 direction. You panicked and started to cover yourself with your arms.

"D-Don't look!,' you squeaked. "I'm not!,' he insisted, turning his back completely to you to make it less awkward.

"Wh-why are you still in here?!"

"I have to make sure you know how to put it on! Why else?!" he responded.

"And just _how _are you going to do that!?"

"I... I don't know!"

There was a pause on the air. You looked around and spotted some neck ribbons that the females used for their clothes, one was black and wide. Your hands unfurled it from the hanger where they hung. Walking over to him, you took his hand and placed the ribbon in his hands. "Here... use it as a blind fold and help me put it on. You've helped Lilli put it on many times before right?,' you said.

His shoulders tightened, but he put the blindfold on. He pulled it down to cover his eyelids and the bridge of his nose completely. Vash turned around to you.

"Get a shirt and skirt in your size, and take off your shirt before you catch a cold,' he said quietly.

"A-alright,' you obliged, and hurried off, looking for a shirt and skirt in your measurements in your bra and pants. They were modern uniforms, more of formal office attire, and you slipped on the skirt, the zipper worked from the back. You put on a button up shirt, with a strange draw string in the back. You left your boots on, and folded your clothes in a plastic bag that you found in a dispenser near the door from where you had entered.

"Are you done so I can help you with the string and zipper?,' you heard his voice ask from where you left him standing.

"Yes,' you answered, keeping your voice as composed as could be. You stood in front of him. "Okay, I'm ready."

Nothing happened.

"Aren't you going to..."

"..."

You saw him blush.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Here...,' you guided his hands to your waist nervously. The heat of his hands made your stomach drop six feet under, and made chills go down your spine. He zipped it up rather quickly, it surprised you how gentle he was at the same time. His fingers wandered up to the bottom arch of your back to the draw string thing, which he tightened and wrapped in complicated turns, making your stomach shrivel in like a corset and launching your breasts to a giddy volume from the force. You looked down and was surprised to see than you could barely make out the tips of your feet, your chest had doubled in size impossibly!

"There, you're done,' he said. You heard the whistle of cloth loosening as he did away with the blind fold. "You can turn around now and we can go back outside. (First name)?"

You didn't turn around. "What's the matter?"

"Vash, is it... supposed to this?"

"What the shirt? I'll admit it's tight, but that is to hold tradition-"

"No! I mean, is it supposed to do... this?,' you turned around and held up your swollen chest to him. He reddened twenty shades into the color spectrum.

"_**Don't do that!** _A girl shouldn't... handle herself so..." He averted his eyes respectfully.

"But I'm nervous... my chest is too..."

"Sorry, it's all we have to work with, besides, you look fine. All other girls envy that sort of thing, yes?" Vash stepped forward to leave.

"What do you mean?"

He opened the door and held out his hand towards you. "You look pretty in uniform, what else is there to say?"

_Ka-thump!_, went your heart.

Son of a gun. You're in love with this jerk, aren't you?

"Thank you,' you forced out, and took his hand as he lead you outside.

The next day, you found the bag you left your clothes in outside your door on the floor. With a note that said

_Hope you're alright, sorry for being a jerk to you._

_-Edelweiss Vash_

You put the note in a bag, and took out your clothes. The shirt and pants were both folded and neatly pressed, they were smooth as if hand washed.

They smelled like honey mint.

* * *

_**Day Six of Card Account Suspension ** _

You stood up from the table in the middle of your and Lilli's conversation, excused yourself and went to the front desk, where Vash sat at his rotation at the check out. His eyes fell on you, and he averted them again. Digging into your pocket for your red card, you silently placed it on the surface.

"I'd like to withdraw my account please."

His green eyes widened. "Whatever for? Today is your last day of suspension. You'll be free to ski after today. It won't be suspended for this long anymore, I promise."

"I hate you,' you said simply.

His expression conveyed sudden anger and shock. "_What?_ Why?!"

"Because after meeting you for this past week, I know I'll get in trouble again,' you said, hanging your head.

"You won't!,' he persisted. "I swear it! I'll even offer you special privileges as well!" You felt the stares of other people in the cafe, looking on at the strange employee arguing with the customer, but you didn't care.

"But I want you to catch me, I want to get in trouble, because it's the only excuse I have to see you everyday. You make me feel this way and I hate you for it!,' you expressed.

"(First name)...I don't understand, what are you trying to tell me?"

Choked with emotion and tears, you looked straight at him.

"I love you Vash, and _I hate it!"_ You turned to leave and went down the stairs to the base of the mountain, the impeding heavy footsteps that most likely belonged to Vash were gaining on you.

He yelled your name. You ignored his calls and continued down the freezing snowed in and barren field. The ski lifts weren't working. There was no one in sight, the eerie silence was disturbing. The cold air stabbed you all over, almost clawing at you like bodiless demons. Vash screamed your name, his voice echoing throughout the grand Alps like wildfire. Regrettably, you tripped over a hard snowbank and sank into a huge embankment face first. You lay there, but popped your head out. The nerves in your fingers were dead, your temperature was dropping to dangerously low levels. What a stupid idea it was to run outside without thinking.

A strong force pulled you up, it was him. The man who unwittingly stole your heart like a flower thief. Gentle, but quick. His fearful eyes looked you over, propping you on your back on his thigh and you felt your eyes droop from exhaustion.

"Don't you dare fall asleep! I-I'll lose you! Then who's going to Service hell?" He roared. The tears didn't flow out, they were frozen on your eyelids.

"_Verdammt!_ I love you too you idiot!" He then proceeded to unbuttoning your shirt and taking off his own to warm you up quicker. Slowly, yet surely, you felt through your fingers again. Using his apron the both of you were half-covered and made it back to your room together.

* * *

Here you were, mug of hot chocolate in hand, under the covers. Vash sat in a chair near the bed, staring at you with that upset child look. "You really are an idiot, prancing out there in the cold like some soap opera suicide. Improper and ridiculous."

You felt a bead of sweat on your forehead. "Ha ha, yeah. That was stupid of me."

Like lightning, he kissed you on the forehead, his hand resting beside you. He looked into your eyes. Your sistole and diastole pumping quick, you asked "Is that the best you can do?"

Vash smirked. His warm peach lips met yours, his soft hand cupping your face.

"Big brudder, I brought-_AH, I'm sorry!"_ Lilli ran away like a kicked puppy.

Okay, the both of you had some explaining to do.

* * *

_**Holy Roman Empire, how is this one longer than Russia's?! Oh, well. Merry late Christmas everyone! **_


	4. Japan

_**Okay, Japan has been requested one too many times so he beat my Romano one shot so here he is. I've recently learned a song on guitar so I get distracted by that now, but l'll never forget about you guys! You guys are awesome! Please, I love seeing your comments and requests so please talk away! Well, here's our favorite cool introvert to service you! By the by, I know how to read Hiragana and katakana, so I know basic Japanese well! Favorite reveiwers of last chapters: fromAmericawithlove, TheWeaverofWorlds, IcelandicPuffin, and from my younger sister, Sangremoonlight! **_

_**Thank you for your wonderful input!**_

* * *

"チケット、してください? ," you heard someone say. You turned around in the release area of the airport where they were giving out luggage in the airport. It was a uniformed lady that smiled patiently at you.

"Excuse me?," you asked.

"Ticket prease?," she said this time in English.

"Oh right!," you fumbled around with your favorite jacket to hand the nice lady your ticket for the signature or whatever.

"_Arigatou-gozaimasu_," you heard her thank you. Bowing your head, you took the ticket back after her inspection. Her head bowed as well, and she lead herself away to clear another person.

It had been a terribly awkward flight, you had been stuck in the middle seat between an old man and a talkative woman. It was terrible. Now, you were finally in Tokyo and able to visit the famous host cafés they had there. Ohh, you just couldn't wait! Tugging your luggage from the line, you made your way out of the snow white airport to a bus lane just outside, where you stood in line for the vehicle.

You went over your Japanese book to go over basic conversation again, only to look up and see that the bus was almost pulling out of the station.

"_Chotto_, _matte_!,' you shouted, running after it and utilizing what little Japanese you knew.

Thankfully, the bus stopped right there dead in its tracks so your legs could catch up to it, and the platform opened up to let you in.

"Gomenasai-gozaimasu,' the man driving the bus apologized, his hair fell to the right as if swept up by the wind. "あなたにお会いしませんでした,' he added. You were breathing too heavily to mind what he said. You quickly took a seat, not particularly caring where, just wanting to rest. Once the bus started to move again, you stared out of the window at the belligerent clouds hanging grey with the vow of rain to fall later.

You tried not to sigh too loudly, afraid to disturb the lady in the aisle seat next to you, but you weren't going off to a very good start on this trip. The lights in the bus were dull and dim, and the seat was rough and tightened your sides with a specific vengeance. It was about to rain, you were out of breath, and your bags were cumbersome, and there was a funny smell. Not exactly the glamorous trip you had hoped for. You had always wanted to some to Tokyo, Japan because you were an otaku and all of the cool gadgetry and food was in Tokyo, and you came to Japan in its time for beautiful springtime cherry blossom-watching and lantern festivals, as well as the elegant yukatas and kimonos, shaved ice, teriyaki, squid, sushi, and other Japanese treats. There were karaoke bars, arcades, and host cafes. Yes, host cafes!

Just imagine, being led inside the establishment, your hand meeting its partner that just so happened to belong to a handsome and kind Asian, almost sweeping you off your feet from his politeness and subtle gestures. His mysterious eyes seeming to give off humbleness but a knowing secret you had to discover… and… and…

"_Ooi!'_ a voice shook you from your daydreams. "あなたは残すつもりか、ないのか(Are you going to get off, or not)?"

You shot up from your seat, and gave your surroundings a once over.

No one else was in the bus.

The crowd that had been there before you sat down had disappeared.

"Ah, _gomenasai-gozaimasu_,' you immediately said, paying him ¥3500 and hopped off the bus onto the next asphalt platform. The bus launched itself away and you caught the after scent of the gasoline it ran on and coughed a few times. But that's when you looked up to see the buildings.

Height and steel. Those were probably the only words in the heads of the architects and construction workers that helped raise these monsters. Some only made of glass, others entirely of iron cross bars, and others like any other building. All had high definition, mega surround-sound Time Square-sized screens that had Japanese kanji running around like crazy and every other commercial had an anime character appearing in it like it was just another spokesperson. There were bright lights, the huge signs, the J-pop blaring here and there. This was it. You were among your brethren. Well, sisterhood. Um… maybe you should call it 'your people'? Yes, that's right, your fellow people.

Suddenly, you were pushed headfirst forward into a lamppost onto the pedestrian crossing. The pain was instant and immediate, and a sharp high-pitched tone rang in your left ear.

"Hey!' you complained, but you could hardly hear yourself. The noise of Tokyo seemed to squelch each sound you made, vocal or not. It was like having earbuds in and looking out of the car. The only audio was the song. Everything else had been isolated out and kept out. The stream of the crowd around you became heavier and twisted like vines around you. The shouts and talking overcame your thoughts, the music combined into a cacophony around the edifices, and it was all you could take before you would shout for it to just _shut up_ already. Above, the sky began to leer down at the walking people with its ashen complexion, and a dark thunder cloud bared its teeth to form the distant rumbling of oncoming thunder. The throng pf people finally released you to the opening of a shop, where you were met with coolness, the work of air conditioning to keep out the humid atmosphere just outside.

You held your head and hung on the edges of the door as if it was the only life preserver on a sinking ship.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?" A kind shopkeeper said politely, her form hunched over to match you.

"I got pushed into a lamppost,' you explained while grasping the front of your head, grateful that someone spoke English and recognized you as a foreigner.

"Would you like for me to get you a damp cloth for your injury?"

Geez, this woman had pretty good English. Her accent was very faint.

"Oh, could you? I'd like that very much,' you answered.

"Please, wait here." She walked into the back wall behind the counter and left you to figure out just where you landed. You took in the shop, and suddenly wished you hadn't.

What was the word for two boys in manga that were in love with each other and had hot and heavy moments that girls seemed to enjoy? Oh, wait let you think… uh, **yaoi**. You were surrounded with yaoi products everywhere, guys embracing, a pair in the back kissing, and others in a cliché blush and cheek kiss, as well as body pillows that came in pairs in weird positions. **_*_**All of the other things in the shop are censored because the rating in this fan fiction shouldn't go directly to M in just less than a paragraph**_*_**

What a horrible turn of events.

You mean, you could stand shounen ai, which was underappreciated and sweet, but yaoi? No way. You would rather stand next to a stereotypical male otaku that was fat and sweated a lot for twenty minutes straight. The lady promptly came back with the damp cloth and saw you apply it to the wound you couldn't view because of lack of a mirror.

"Also while you are here, would you like to browse through our shop? We just got new love dolls that can breathe and run fevers,' she informed.

_Yeah, because that's definitely_ not_ erratic and creepy,_ you thought.

"Um, no thank you, but I'm looking for some host cafés that might be in the area and if you could show me a map?"

The shopkeeper nodded eagerly, and once more disappeared around the corner. As you waited, twelve girls entered giggling and bustling all at once, pushing you away from the glass doors. All of them were in similar uniforms and haircuts, and all seemed to be excited about something. One of them held up a product as if they had acquired the Tri-Wizard Cup or something. The other girls uttered whispers of appreciation and awe. Oh gosh, it actually looked like a reenactment of getting the plane ticket to Japan just a day ago and showing it off to your friends.

The woman promptly came back with a map that was all marked out, and wished you well as you went back outside to face the street.

The threat of rain was no longer there and it was quite bright outside. You followed the signs to the letter, and you greeted other people on your trek who greeted you back a hello.

Hold on. The signs were in English. You had greeted the people in English and they greeted back in English. The map that the shopkeeper gave you was entirely understandable and she had written the directions entirely in English.

. . .

What was this madness?!

Why did you suddenly understand Japanese all of a sudden?! The people around you didn't look any different or changed. You quickly checked your watch. The axis didn't flip over and you pinched yourself to make sure you weren't dreaming. Ow, that had hurt. You're still here. You didn't wake up in cold sweat like in the movies in your tossed sheets or anything. Nope. You were in Japan, and you understood Japanese.

Okay, (First Name), you told yourself. Just accept it. They fail to do that in anime, but this is real, so you'll do the unthinkable and just go with it. Following along the directions on the paper, you visited the first host café.

It looked like a pricey joint, with chandeliers and adults. It was until you saw the inside of the rooms in the far back that you decided to waddle right out of there. The rooms were dark and tinted with red light and well, censor, censor, etc. Walking along the railways to the outer ring of the metropolis, where there were finally trees showing up in the distance, and bike riders along the sidewalks. The cars here were a bit more leisurely and slower, and the sunshine was brighter and the birdsong was delightful. You noticed the building coming up ahead and saw by the sign that it was cute maid café. Nothing to do here, you turned around and sought a bus somewhere, anywhere. But as fate would have it, you had no such luck.

You flipped your hair to the side and took a breather from your long unfruitful search by the side of the road. Maybe you should just give up. Coming to Japan was a rather dumb idea. There was the question of where you would stay and how you would be able to not splurge your entire given budget on the credit card you currently carried. You were in your most beloved country, in the busiest and most popular city to visit the land of pampered and waited-on girls. And yet… you were unhappy, and longing to find the point of even being here in the Land of the Rising Sun anymore.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you lost?"

Your view snapped up and behind you to see a rather attractive young man with black short hair in a hime cut, and a nice dress suit complete with tie. His skin was as clear as marble, and his expression was that of polite concern. He had a silver watch on his left wrist, and black leather dress shoes. His eyes were so soft and intelligent, they calmed you down considerably.

"Yes,' you responded. "I was looking for Café Hetalia."

His shining black orbs went over your general state, and you felt subconscious under his considerable gaze. Why did this man make you feel suddenly deficient of his very presence?

"Have you been walking for a long time?"

"Yes, I have. How do you know?"

"Just a hunch, it seems to me like you are very tired. Would you mind if I gave you a ride there?"

"What? Oh, no, I couldn't possibly impose on you like that-"

"I don't mind at all, I need to get there for business anyway, there's no imposing here,' he said, flashing you a small smile. The subtle change in his otherwise expressionless face made a small yet big change and his aura transformed.

"Are you sure?' you asked.

"I am,' he insisted. He walked down the sidewalk to a beautiful 2014 black Sedan, with a lion as the figurehead. He reached to the passenger side and opened it for you, and you let yourself in, trying not to feel too overwhelmed. You didn't know, but you felt like he was alright. And you figured you wouldn't mind it if he did turn out to be a bit of a creep, everyone was in Tokyo.

As he started the car, the scent of cherry blossoms loomed in the car and it was rather pleasant.

"My name is (First Name, Last Name), this is my first time in Japan,' you introduced.

His eyes fluttered. "Mine is Honda Kiku, and I am impressed. You speak my language like a native. At first I thought you lived here."

Aha, ha… if you tried explaining anything, you doubted he would just blatantly accept it like you did. Um, no I'm actually speaking English to you, banging my head against a lamppost made me bilingual! Ta da! Pfft, you almost laughed out loud at the thought.

The sedan arrived at a middle class building in the east side of Tokyo, and Honda-san had acted like a personal tour guide for you during the trip. You had passed Hello Kitty Land, where he made a joke that even his older brother liked to visit from time to time. You asked about him, but only got a hesitant 'He can be a bit difficult', and you left it at that. The building had the words Café Hetalia at the top in legible English, or it was your newfound second language at work.

"Thank you so very much for bringing me here,' you bowed deeply before him.

"Do not bow so deeply, you did not betray me or anything,' he chuckled. His laugh was rich and mature sounding. Was he sure he wasn't a model or seiyuu (voice actor)?

"Maybe now you can take care of business here now,' you continued, following him into the building to the pretty and modern-looking inside of the sophisticated café.

"Ha-ha, that's right, I almost forgot,' Kiku began, and then he took your right hand out of nowhere and kissed it.

Sparks, fireworks, volcanoes, the supernova stage of the sun, a nuclear reactor explosion; you couldn't find words to describe the way that he had made you feel in as little as three seconds of a little hand kiss. His black bangs covered one eye mysteriously, and one eye looked at you dreamily.

"I hope I can service you to the best of my abilities, _watashi no ojou-sama_ (my princess)' he said simply.

You heard yourself gulp down a squeal.

"Na-na-na-na-nana-na-na-nani?!(What)' you sputtered incredulously.

Wait one mental second. This dummy is now processing the new information and putting two and two together.

"Chotto! You mean that you're a host, Honda-san?!"

"Hai,' he said and let your hand down in addition to standing normally. "That was the business I was talking to you about."

"Couldn't you have told me before?"

"I thought it would be a good judge of your character if I didn't reveal my identity until now. I see that you're a good person, and I want to invite you into the membership of this café free of charge, and provide my home for you since you have nowhere to go."

"Umm, that's, well that's just… um I don't think… um,' you stuttered.

Kiku calmly opened his hand out to a table.

"Should I escort you to your table, miss?' he offered.

Not to be rude, you thanked him once more and let him guide you to your table. It was a nice one by a large clear mirror shaped into a heart. You ordered a latte and some scones, and Kiku-san went hurriedly to bring you back your food. Taking a gander, you look and see other girls being serviced by their own hosts, serving them hot tea or desserts. One of the tables had two best friends who had one host to themselves, they both giggled when they were given fancy titles like Queen and Lady, or Princess, and soon your feelings went a bit downhill once you started to realize something. You had no one like that with you. No friend, no companion. You were in a huge city by yourself, and no one to look after you. Water stung your eyes, and you tried to keep from crying. It was rude to cry in public here. You sucked it up.

A plate of hot scones and a latte filled your vision.

"Here it is, Miss (Last Name),' your host said. He noticed your glistening eyes, you knew because he then said "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine. It's a bit overwhelming being here all by myself though,' you told him.

His face became conflicted, but then he sat down next to you, and broke off a piece of the scone in front of you and offered it to you. You looked at him with a blank chibi face.

"Then I will make sure to be all the company you need. Now eat,' he requested. You blushed deeply, but opened your mouth.

"That is not how you enjoy food, (Last Name)-sama,' he scolded softly. "You must close your eyes."

"Oh, right!' you agreed stupidly. Awkwardly, you shut your eyelids tight, and opened your mouth. At first nothing happened for a few moments, and there was a silence.

"I am sorry, my lady, excuse me,' you heard him say after a while and you opened your eyes just in time to see him stand up and leave to the kitchen.

"Honda-san? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I need to deal with something,' he said back to you. His retreating back entered the door and you were alone.

* * *

Night had already fallen, and you had visited most of the stores already, and Kiku's shift was about over soon, and he was your ride to your new temporary home. You felt uncomfortable the way that he served other girls and that he called them formal names. But what you noticed was that he never tried feeding them the same way he did you. You tried to not think too much about it, but you couldn't help but feel that it was something more. He was so introverted. You couldn't tell what he was thinking. Some girls leaving were whispering about 'the host that was about to feed a client'. You figured not all respectable host cafés worked like that, so you might have gotten Honda-san in trouble by the baby feeding. You saw Kiku close the door to the staff room and readied yourself to apologize to him for any inconvenience you might have caused.

He closed the front door behind him.

"Gomenasai-gozaimasu,' the both of you said simultaneously.

"What…uh,' you began. "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble."

"No, I am sorry for the trouble I caused,' he put in. "I did not service you to the best of my abilities, and I acted inappropriately by taking advantage of your inexperience of host cafés and treating you so informally."

"What? You took…advantage, how?"

There was a deep blush in his cheeks.

"Hosts do not feed their clients; to do such an intimate act is criminal activity,' he clarified.

"Oh! I didn't… know…,' you uttered, looking down on the ground nervously.

"Would someone be considered a client if the host was outside their working area and hours?' you presumed.

"No, but I do not see why–!" He stopped mid-sentence to look at you blushing profusely.

His beautiful black eyes softened into his dreamy look, and he took you by the hand and showed you to the car.

* * *

OMAKE

~after a month~

You poured the coffee into your new boyfriend's mug. It was early in the day in his house and you wanted him to wake up with a nice cup of coffee and the smell of his favorite blend in the air. You put a finished off piece of toast in your mouth as Pochi -Kiku's dog- ran excitedly between your legs. You felt a tap on your left shoulder, and you turned to look into the deep obsidian irises of none other than your boyfriend, Kiku, who bit into the piece of toast still in your mouth.

"That is mine, my dear sir,' you complained with a smile.

"I will make up the latter later,' he joked, then took the coffee from your hands, he was already dressed, all that was left was his jacket. "_Arigatou_,' he thanked you.

"You could thank me with a kiss~,' you sang quietly.

He blushed and looked away. "Um-! I think it's a bit too early for that,' he said awkwardly, pulling on his jacket to go to the host café.

"It's been a month, it's not really too early to do anything,' you pointed out. "I live with you, your dog has gotten more than attached to me, and all my clothes smell like you, and-"

You decided to stop there, because even though he was turned away from you, you could see his cheeks reddening.

"Never-mind,' you said, and gave him the keys to his car with a smile. "It's one step at a time." You led him out the door, and lifted Pochi into your arms.

"Good luck at work today, if your back feels bad I'll massage it, okay?"

"Thank you,' he said, "Oh, and (First Name)?"

"Yes?"

He kissed softly you on the cheek, leaving you in wonder.

"Be sure to be here when I come home, no matter how many clients, you'll still be my Queen,' he bravely justified.

"…,' you then smiled brightly. "I will, don't worry!"

He then pulled away with the most gorgeous smile he had ever pulled since the day you first met.

* * *

A/N: please never get in the middle seat of anything you guys, unless you know firsthand of the discomfort. The Interrogator has spoken! I will do America next, because I'm ready for a rowdy and fun character now! (And a certain Usa-chan, my new PM buddy that has requested it politely! Muahahaha!)  



	5. America

_**A/N: After America, it's Canada cause he's been requested twice. There will be no lemons, 'aight? Holla at me, yo, I mean that. The best writers can make you blush using elegant prose and passionate literary words. Not with this 'lemons' malarkey. But I was convinced by one of the requesters to amp up the intimacy cause she was a hardcore Amerifan. It's not a lemon, but a sort of lime. I say sort of, because of my writing style. I'll give the rest of you a warning and page break. What's with all the Ouran references from Japan's chapter? I didn't notice and I didn't mean to. My favorite reviewers from last chapter are: Mio-san and fromAmericawithlove **_

* * *

_You were in college working part time waiting tables, left a small town never looked back, I was a flight risk, with a fear of falling, wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts? –Taylor Swift_

_Good girls gone bad, yeah this city's full of 'em –Jay-Z_

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now. –Hayley Williams and B.O.B_

_New York, concrete jungle where dreams of made of, there's nothing you can't do; now you're in New York. These streets will make you feel brand new, big lights will inspire you. Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York.–Alicia Keys _

_It is the largest and most influential metropolis–the most populous and the most international city in the country. New York is the most ethnically diverse, religiously varied, commercially driven, famously congested, and, in the eyes of many, the most attractive urban centre in the country. New York has more Jews than Tel Aviv, more Irish than Dublin, more Italians than Naples, and more Puerto Ricans than San Juan. New York always meant possibility, for it was an urban centre on its way to something better, a metropolis too busy to be solicitous of those who stood in the way of progress. New York—while the most American of all the country's cities—thus also achieved a reputation as both foreign and fearsome, a place where turmoil, arrogance, incivility, and cruelty tested the stamina of everyone who entered it. –Encyclopedia Britannica _

_We are the cruelest beings on the planet. When we see something more pure, the more joy it is to corrupt it. –Anonymous_

_If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. –Unknown_

* * *

The waiting tone of your phone filled your right ear. You had been trying to reach your friend for ten minutes now, waiting for her to pick up. You stood in front of your brownstone house in the Upper East Side of New York in Manhattan near Central Park. You had traveled abroad to study here and learn with a student group from your school.

At first it was way too loud when you first entered the city in the yellow bus, the huge JumboTron in Time Square deafening all who came into earshot, and the many accents mixing together with all the technology noise to create a chaotic symphony of sorts. But you were delighted to find out you going to be housing with your best friend and two other students in the same brownstone in the Upper East Side, a little quieter due to the proximity to Central Park. Some bike riders rode past as you sat down on the lower steps in admittance. Oh, she better had not run into some gang or something. You were supposed to travel with one of the guides when you go out or with another student at least. (Friend's Name) had better be safe. You heard your phone ring and quickly answered it.

"(Friend's name)?!"

"Why are you yelling? Of course it's me,' she answered.

"Oh, my God, you're okay! I thought you ran into trouble. Where are you?"

"I'm in this cool café with another student from our group."

"So you aren't alone?"

"What? No. Hey, there are plenty of cute guys around here, want to come?"

"Aren't we supposed to begin our essays on our trip and how it provided us with a better learning experience, etc.?"

"We thought it would give us more inspiration to go to a local café and write."

"And what of the cute boys you were talking about?"

"… There's no shame in watching hot dudes while we're at it,' she defended. "Besides the French vanilla latte they have is the best, you'll love it! We're at Café Hetalia on 5th avenue, get here, (Name)!"

She hung up. Wow, she usually would say 'good bye'. Maybe she wanted you to come pretty quickly. You ducked your head into the door of the brownstone.

"Janet?' you called up the stairs.

Janet was one of the adult group leaders traveling with you and living in with the five of you. She was upstairs putting away some of her luggage.

"Yes, (Name),' her distant voice called.

"(Friend's name) called me to a small study group at a café in 5th avenue, can I go alone or should I go with you?"

"5th avenue is pretty close by, I'm sure you can make it there okay, just come back with the group before nightfall."

"Okay."

* * *

Out you came searching for the storefront at the busy 5th avenue, the traffic busy like always, and the people hustling by and rap music blaring out of the windows of the cars and maybe some hip hop and rock. Some radios blared out classic brass band music in the stores that America was known for in the good ol' days of Ella Fitzgerald and Pat Boone. There it was, at the corner of Fifth and Sixth Avenue. It had the lovely charm of an old American light up diner of the eighties, the lights in red, white and blue, the sign was in a beautiful calligraphy with the words 'Café Hetalia' in bright neon red color. You pushed open the glass door and let the rush of the smells of sandwiches and coffee take you over and the air ventilation too. Your (color) eyes scanned the room in search of your friend and her companion. Perhaps they were in one of the booths instead of the barstools by the windows. You stood behind one of the booths, looking over it to search for familiar faces.

"Hey,' you heard someone tall say. He bent his head and shoulders as if to search with you. "Who are you lookin' for?"

You peered to the side to look at him. He was gorgeous, like a younger version of Chris Evans in his late teens. Blue eyes that made the sky pale in comparison, the color so rich it seemed like the blue water off the coast of Florida –behind wire glasses, with long fluttering eyelashes. His lush blonde hair fell to his right and a strand stuck straight out and up. His face flawless and his stature almost like that of an adult. He caught your look.

"You want me to get you a table or…? Should I call Boss God to call out the creep chasing you?" He smiled his teeth perfectly white.

You felt your cheeks grow hot. "Oh! Uh no, no one's chasing me I'm just looking for my friends to study with,' you said hurriedly.

He straightened up but kept his smile, and put his hands on his hips and gave you a suspicious look.

"You could be a spy, you know? You can never be too careful nowadays. Though you're too much of a looker to be one, I need you to give me your name and phone number so I can keep a close eye on you and call you every night."

You chuckled. "What kind of pickup line is that?"

"Yeah, I knew it was stupid. I just get nervous around cute girls,' he explained, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Taking a 360, you wondered who he was talking about. Then gazing dumbly at him, you slowly pointed your index finger to yourself.

He laughed. "What? You've never been called pretty before?"

"Only by my grandma,' you said, blushing at your foolishness. Of course he had been talking to you. There was nothing else behind you except for the window and front entrance.

"Well, you'd better listen to her then. The lady knows what she's talking about,' he said. "As for your friends, a girl and a boy came in here and have notebooks out."

Your chin came up at attention. "That might be them!"

You followed him to the third booth from the bar. He had a three button collared shirt and apron like any other waiter at a fast food place, but in a way, he gave it justice. There was a colorful jukebox playing jazz music in the corner.

"'Boss God', you say?"

"Ha-ha, yup he's pretty strict but he's a nice old man, you'd like him. It's a nickname we gave him,' he informed. "I'm Alfred F. Jones, by the way."

"(First Name, Last Name)," you responded.

"Oh hey, you're here!' your friend cheered. "We were waiting for you. I see you met Alfred already."

"You know them?,' you asked him.

He smiled. Weird, did his teeth sparkle?

"Yeah, my new bud Miles here was talking to me about the Man of Steel movie! Marvel's really stepped up their game in bringing him to life!' he said excitedly, there were practically stars in his eyes.

"Alfred and Miles here are huge hero fanboys,' your friend told you, stirring her coffee.

"So I hear you're a study group, what school do you go to?,' Alfred asked, refilling (Friend)'s mug and getting out a pad and pen for your order.

You sat down next to your friend in the booth. "Oh we're not from New York. We're studying abroad here for five weeks."

"That's cool. What would you like to order, (Name)?"

"A hamburger is fine,' you said. "With a Sprite too."

"Great choice, in case you didn't know, this café has a specialty with burgers,' the blue eyed waiter said admirably. "They're just as good as McDonald's!"

"That's awesome, let me get one too!' Miles proclaimed.

"Sure! What about you?" Alfred asked your friend.

"I have to watch my weight. I've been too loose lately."

"Boo. This place needs more attention in the food department. The drinks here are really good, but their dishes are great!' he then walked away to take care of someone else's order and get your order out.

(Friend) leaned in close to you. "He's pretty hot, right?"

"He's alright…' you timidly put, hoping she wouldn't see the red in your cheeks.

Unfortunately, she did.

"You're blushing! You totally have it in for him!"

"No way, I don't!"

"Denial is the first sign of love! You should flirt with him a little. He's a good guy, right Miles?"

"Yeah,' he agreed. "He's awesome; he's a fellow fan boy. Instant brotherhood."

"But in a love situation, shouldn't she flirt?"

"It's worth a short. Guys like to know if you're interested. I heard him call her pretty."

"See, (Name)? He already thinks you're attractive. Tell you what. Miles will finish up his sandwich or whatever, and we'll both leave you alone with him and I'll give you some of my money to buy you the latte so you have a reason to stay longer."

"But what about going home in a group before dark?"

"I'll cover for you."

Miles put his hand up. "What about my burger?"

"What's more important, your burger or your friend's love life?"

"Uh… (Name) is more important,' he sighed. "Can I at least take it with me?"

"Sure."

The tray of food came around and the handsome blonde served you and Miles and you thanked him. The guys both shared a thumbs-up. Alfred left and Miles took his hamburger and paid for it, and your friend gave you the rest of hers for the latte and they both left just as the jukebox switched to a Frank Sinatra song.

_They call you lady luck, but there is room for doubt_

_At times you have a very un-lady-like way of running out_

_You're on a date with me, the pickin's have been lush_

_And yet before this evening is over, you might give me the brush_

_You might forget your manners; you might refuse to stay,_

_And so the best I can do is pray_

A triumphant jazz band started to boom the swinging song. It was so old-timey, like in the old black and white films, yet it had heart and energy. Not like any other song that they play now. It was asking luck to act like a lady and cooperate with him nicely. Huh, just the situation you were in. Three boys came in and eyed you.

_Luck be a lady tonight, luck be a lady tonight_

_Luck, if you've ever been a lady to begin with_

_Luck be a lady tonight_

_Luck, let a gentleman see, how nice a dame you can be._

_I know the way you've treated other guys you've been with-_

_Luck be a lady with me_

At first you thought they were just looking, but then they started walking in your direction. You grew restless in your seat. One of them had shaggy hair, and the other two had Bieber dos one taller than the other. The tallest of the pair winked at you and that's when you decided to close off eye contact.

They slid into the booth with you. "Hey, you come here often?' the tall Bieber Hair asked.

You ignored him.

"I'm talking to you. Is that your notebook? Do you study a lot?" He took your notebook before you could say a word and pencil and began to draw male genitals all over the corners. His buddies began to laugh and say 'man, stop messing with her' or 'that's so wrong' and laughing but not stopping him. He held them up for you to see. "Do you get any of that? You're hot, you probably do."

"Please leave me alone,' you told him.

"What? You mean you don't have a (censor)? Did you get a sex change? Are you lesbo?"

You took a bite of your burger, telling him to go away.

"Eh, you're probably a lesbian. That's such a waste."

From nowhere, a stream of light brown liquid flowed into the guy's pants, making it look like he peed or something. In the chaos, you beheld Alfred with a spilled over latte on the tray with other drinks that surprisingly didn't tip over with it.

"Oh, sorry dude! Want me to get you a freebie? Accidents happen. Sorry, it won't happen again, I swear man!" He said frantically. The guy promptly left in outrage to most likely change his pants. You laughed at the whole thing.

Alfred sat down across from you. "Sorry for the latte, I'll get you another one."

Between chuckles, you told him it went to much better use saving you from them.

"New Yorker guys are all jerks sometimes, I work here part time until I make it big time,' he explained.

"Wait, you're not from here either?"

"Nah, I moved here from Cape Cod in Massachusetts. I want to get a degree in film to start making movies, people only tell me I should be an actor, but that's just a backup job. That's how I totally faked out that butthead that was bothering you."

"Thank you,' you said gratefully, hiding your face that was mostly pink.

"No problem, the hero always saves the girl! What college are you studying for?"

"Oh, I'm still in high school."

"Bummer,' his face morphed to that of a depressed Rescue Pet. It was so heartbreakingly adorable that you felt an arrowhead impale you straight through.

"It's not so bad,' you assured him.

"Oh! Did I say something out loud?"

"You said 'bummer'."

He smiled awkwardly and waved his earlier comment off. "Forget I said anything."

There was a moment of silence. He then switched to tell you of a place downtown called the Hammock. It was an old-timey jazz dance hall that he and his friends like to frequent and wanted you to tag along. It opened at 8 pm and he gave you the address.

"Jazz?' you smiled.

"Hey, nothing beats my classics!" His classics? you thought.

You accepted shyly, and asked if it was formal.

"Sure, it's kind of fancy, plus it's really fun. Mostly old couples go there too so there won't be any jerks like that Bieber guy." He stood up and winked. "See you there!' he cheered, then went into the employee's room as if on a mission.

* * *

You stood waiting outside of a swank dance hall entrance humbly labeled The Hammock. (Friend) had dressed you up and done your make up. You felt self-conscious of your halter top dress that revealed your cleavage and back, (Friend) had made sure to hold your chest up to formidable size when she tightened it. You just wished she hadn't given you dark underwear with your knee length black pantyhose, and not to mention the garters holding them up. You were teetering dangerously in your heels and you felt like a stranger to yourself in the early evening. It was getting dark fast and your cellphone had the time of 8:15. Where was Alfred?

Near the lamppost of the other side of the street was one tall male staring into his phone, as if waiting for someone. "Alfred?" you called out to him. He looked up at you, and put away his phone. Taking this as affirmation, you chose to cross the street to meet up with him. "I was waiting for you and I wondered when you might come…" Your voice trailed off once you saw that… it wasn't him. Alfred wouldn't wear a black beanie, leather jacket, jeans with sneakers to a dance hall. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone I knew,' you said backing up from him. Wordlessly, he quickened his pace, a disgusting aura casting off from him. You then turned around and began to run. His impending footsteps following you across the street past the hall to an alley beside it, you ran past three other figures who took up the chase with him. An imperfection in the concrete made you trip over your shoes, and soon they were about to catch up, you screamed with all your might.

Loud noises of a struggle were made in the darkness, and the point in which they could have had you cornered never came. You sat up to see a fifth silhouette in the nothingness which seemed to dispense the others away from you. The fifth person threw off the other four with the ferocity of a lion. His movements were full of blunt force yet controlled temper, using his surroundings to slam them into the brick walls. The other shadows seemed to give up, and disappeared from sight. The fifth man called your name in a familiar voice. A screen floating in the darkness illuminated his face.

"Alfred?"

"It's me. Are you ok?" He walked over to pick you up.

"I'm fine, just scared. It happened so quickly. What took you so long, I was waiting,' you told him, he began to walk you back to the health kit in the café instead of the hall once you realized you had harmed your foot.

"I'm sorry, I should have come sooner. My friends stood me up, and I tried to call all of them before I remembered that you were probably alone in front of the Hammock. I'm glad I took the alley to get here otherwise…" He let the sentence hang in the air, where it died like the exhaust from the cars around you, crossing unto 5th avenue where he opened the café and led you to the staff room, leaving you at the doorway to turn on the lights. The jukebox immediately turned on to play Frank Sinatra songs.

"I'll get the first aid kit in the janitor's closet, wait here,' he said, going straight to the closet after the lights came on.

"That's fine, I'll just take off my shoes,' you answered. You leaned over to take off the straps of the horrible heels.

"I got it! (Na-)" The sound of contents spilling over unto the floor in front of you was heard.

You straightened up gradually, to look into his face, full of surprise.

"What?"

He just dumbly stared back at you in silence. "Who… who are you?"

"I'm (Name)."

He blinked twice, and bent to pick up the bottles and boxes from the floor. You resumed to the straps take off but soon realized that it was impossible without hurting your foot.

Alfred then stood with the kit and sat at the nearest chaise lounge. "Where'd you cut it?"

"Here at the base of my ankle,' you pointed out, and joined him. It was quite comfortable, yet cold. You lifted to cross your legs for him to see. An ugly gash gaped in your upper ankle. He took out menthol alcohol and some gauze to wrap it with.

* * *

**_Okay, here's the volcano/not-really-a-lime thing or whatever. Last warning, prepare yourself. I mean it, so skip down to the next page break._**

"Um, (Name)?"

"Yes.?"

"I don't want to sound totally weird, but can you take off your pantyhose for me?"

". . ." Your cheeks turned magenta. Right, he couldn't treat your leg with the pantyhose in the way.

"Here, I'll help you take off your shoe,' he took off the strap, and his shiny blonde bangs were hiding his eyes, but you could see the blush in his cheeks clearly. You lifted your dress nervously to the base of your underwear, where you unstrapped the garter and tried to take it off quickly, but only succeeded in making the process more painstakingly slower. You disposed it. To make matters worse, Witchcraft started to play.

Those fingers in my hair

That sly 'come hither' stare

That strips my conscience bare

It's witchcraft

And I've got no defense for it

The heat is too intense for it

What good would common sense for it do?

"Brace yourself, it's gonna hurt,' he warned. "You can hold on to me if you want."

"O-okay,' you tepidly agreed. Of all places, you grabbed the back shoulder of his dress shirt.

The stings hurt like heck. You gasped several times, gripping his shirt.

"Ha, ha, told you!" He then called you a big baby.

You playfully slapped him. "You jerk! That was on purpose!"

"No it wasn't! It's just menthol."

"Yes you did –haahh! Ow! Ahh! Uh-! Haahhh! Stop! You're hurting me!"

You pulled his tie, making his face meet yours.

"Stop it." You said seriously, breathing hard. His forget-me-not eyes melted into yours. There was a slight needing in his stare. A longing or desire. His tie came loose in your hand. It was a slow movement, and his hands were no longer on your lower leg. They had wandered to your lower thigh. Your heart was racing, blood pumping in your ears. A hot, dropping sensation gathered near your farther lower stomach. His irises traced down your face, then to your collarbone. The both of you were completely silent.

'Cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft

And although, I know, it's strictly taboo

When you arouse the need in me

My heart says 'yes indeed' in me

Proceed with what you're leading me to

You lifted your hands and took off his glasses. This woke him up.

"Hey… give them back!' he childishly complained. You tried your best to lead them away from him, but his arms were so long, they always came near them. You lifted them far behind you, and he lunged at you, landing on top, grabbing them. His chest squished against yours, and he was partially straddling you, limiting your movement. Alfred sat up, putting them on. Your arms were still out, and now you were stuck under him, and the top of your dress had been pulled down a bit by the struggle.

"I guess I'm not that pretty after all."

His head jerked to you. "What?"

"I took off my pantyhose and dressed up practically like a defiler for tonight and you're alone with me in this position and you feel…nothing for me,' you clarified. There was a silence.

"You really think that?' he asked in a low voice, once more, his eyes hidden.

"Yes,' you deadpanned. "You didn't even want to kiss me after being two inches away from my face." You felt slightly uncomfortable as he shifted his weight so the front of his pants was in closer contact with your body, and his smooth hands made a leisurely path to your hip, the ending position under your dress, leaving you half uncovered. The fire in his touch electrified your senses, the heat from below more intense, sending shivers up your spine. You faced upwards, into his eyes which were now boiling with tension, his cheeks burning, and his breath half steaming his glasses, his arm held himself up over you.

"Do you have any idea how hard was to not take you for myself when you first entered the café?"

Your breath caught in your throat. But he left you no time to think, he lifted his self-support hand to hold your arm over your head, and he reached down his head and began to slowly drag his lips on the softer part of your arm, working himself up to your neck. You lifted your injured leg to brush furiously against his torso, untucking it to show his lower stomach and further uncovering yourself. His hand was now tickling your waist, your dress decorating half his arm, while his mouth found a place halfway behind your neck that made your jaw go slack.

"Uhh…,' you heard yourself give out.

You untucked the rest of his shirt, and unbuttoned slowly as if teasing him. He grunted impatiently for you, but that made you go even slower. His movements became more impassioned and angry, and now both hands were climbing your back, and his mouth began to kiss you. You let your hands explore the pleasurable dips and slides of his abdominals until you reached his pectorals, the burning sensation white hot between you now. Managing him to force out a groan of his own, you pulled down on him to lie on top of you, where he landed with his face just below the top of your bodice. You pulled him up and breathed heavily down the collar of his shirt while he covered the rest of your shoulders and arms in the stains of your lipstick left behind on his own. The fire was unbearable now, and his touch singed and burned you. Your loose garter became ensnared on his belt buckle, tying both your bodies together. You wanted him to keep going but then again to stop. He did not deflower you, yet he had made you his.

* * *

_**Is it gone? Is all the badness gone? Are you sure? Is it done? Phew, I thought it would never end. Here's the safe part again**_.

"I hope this doesn't mean I'm a pedo or anything 'cause ha-ha, I'm totally not."

"I always believed that it was the love itself and not the lovers that mattered,' you told him.

The sunshine from the Saturday was lovely and bright. The people were loud like always, and the traffic was a nightmare, like always. The both of you were actually on top of the set of buildings connected to the café on 5th avenue, the traffic far below you and the sky so vast it felt like it was rushing towards you.

"That is, unless one of them is an immortal personification of the United States of America who stuck forever at nineteen and trying to sneak into the movie making business by running away and living as a regular person and accidentally falling in love with a human being while trying not to get caught by government officials, did I miss anything?" You summarized, taking his hand into yours as you both sat, enjoying the day off.

"You forgot the parts about beating up four of its own citizens and making horrible pickup lines, and majoring in college level American history without even trying,' he added laughing.

"Oh yeah, those too."

* * *

_**A/N: Did I do well? IDK, but I love Frank Sinatra and New York was wonderful when he was popular, and because I love music from the bottom of my heart, I had to add him in here. When I think of America, I think New York, when one thinks of New York, they think old classic brass band music and jazz, and I think 'Frank Sinatra!' I imagine if America had a lower voice, he would sound a bit like Michael Buble. Check him out singing Come Fly with Me. I absolutely adored writing America's character. He's like a classy gentleman with a touch of modern nice guy personality, and duh, he's kawaii!**_


End file.
